Helpless
by Jakathi
Summary: Drabble. A memory from China, a hope for the future.


Helpless

The worst part about imprisonment was the feeling of helplessness, of not being in control. He had always been strong, capable, dangerous and quick minded. All the qualities that made him a good field agent. All the qualities that didn't do a damn bit of good as he was stripped and hauled up on a hook so that his feet dangled a few inches from the ground. The room was dark, save for the spotlight that was on him, some sort of weird third-degree, like he was the star attraction to this filthy play.

"You have to be getting tired of this treatment Mr. Bauer. All we want is a name. A simple word, is all it takes," that voice. Oh how he hated that voice.

Jack said nothing, mentally bracing himself for whatever Cheng had in store for him. His silence was his only weapon, his only defense. As long as he stayed silent, they wouldn't, couldn't win.

Something whistled behind him and he arched his back in pain, as a whip connected with his bare, scarred back. He wondered if they ever got tired of beating him... Sometimes it was with fists, sometimes with whips... Sometimes they used chains, leaving broken bones in addition to welts and cuts. In a sick sort of way, he was glad they were just content to use whips this time.

"Who ordered the raid on our consulate?" Cheng asked pleasantly.

Jack ground his teeth as another lash stung it's way across his back, leaving another strip of fire-like pain. He turned his head. _Don't talk... Don't speak._

"How much more can you take?"

A rhetorical question. As long as he kept silent, the pain would continue. Of course he knew that. The whip struck his legs, snaking around his knee. Jack gasped, feeling sick now, his empty stomach cramping uselessly.

"You are a stubborn man, aren't you? Your compatriots have abandoned you, haven't they?" Cheng laughed quietly.

"Such loyalty should be rewarded shouldn't it?" Cheng laughed and Jack nearly spit in anger or would have if the hook hadn't lowered. As soon as it did, Jack swung his arms down, they were stupid, shouldn't have let him...

He screamed as the taser was jabbed into his side, the electricity sending him tumbling to the ground in convulsions. "Don't try that again," Cheng warned, stepping into the light, holding a still sparking taser.

Jack glared up at his tormenter, but said nothing as Cheng knelt down. The chinese man brushed aside his prisoner's shaggy, unkempt hair so he could get a clearer look at the man's filthy, bruised face in a mockery of intimacy.

"They'd hardly recognize you now, hmmm? Not the dashing crusader that brought down a corrupt president. But they never appreciated that." he nodded to someone in the darkness and slammed his hand down on Jack's neck, pinning him.

Jack panicked as he felt a heavy weight settle across his back, his hips. _Oh god... No they weren't..._ He squirmed but his arms and hands were trapped beneath him and Cheng bore down on his neck, keeping him pinned to the floor.

Jack's mouth opened in a silent scream as the knife pierced his shoulder, a white hot fire sliding down it, carving deep letters, acid following, licking his skin like a sick lover... Jack wailed, struggling, bucking against his tormenters cruel hands...

Jack screamed, his voice echoing in the nearly empty apartment, thrashing violently as he relived past horrors, past violations and atrocities.

"Jack, wake up, you're safe. Safe," the voice said...

He struggled, still caught in the dream as the soothing voice continued it's monologue. "Jack, wake up, come back, you're safe, free. No one will hurt you, they can't get you anymore."

He slowly came too, clawing his way out of the nightmare, the room of his apartment coming into focus as he turned his attention to the owner of the voice. Light brown hair framed a face that would have been pretty except for the constant scowl or smirk that graced it, one that was so familiar to him.

"Chloe." Jack rasped. "How..."

"I found you," she smiled, settling down beside him, passing him some water, which he gratefully drank.

He smiled a little... She would, wouldn't she? She had set up the identity he was using. "Why? Morris..."

"Is gone. It..." she shook her head. "He,"

"If he hurt you, I'll..." Jack looked suddenly angry, knowing about Morris' drinking habit.

"No. It just didn't work. We tried. But," she rubbed her belly, now four months large with child. "He couldn't deal," she shrugged.

"So you came here," he looked confused. "Why?"

"You need me," she said bluntly. "And... I don't think I want to be alone."

"Why me?"

"I trust you," she whispered.

He closed his eyes, tears stinging them. "You shouldn't,"

"I know. But I do. Crazy isn't it?" she bowed her head. "I'll leave if you want,"

_If you want... _

_She..._

Jack shook his head. "Stay, please."

Chloe smiled a little, her hand brushing his cheek with a gentle finger, wiping away a tear. "Thank you,"

He smiled back, tremulously.

Maybe he wasn't so helpless after all.

* * *

Author's Note:

I don't own any character and was just dabbling for fun and giggles. Reviews are always welcome.


End file.
